


Pilsung (Personal Victory)

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-31
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian Kinney is a martial arts instructor. Justin's father hires him to give his son private lessons, with interesting results.





	1. The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The day Justin Taylor came home from St. James Academy with a cut lip and a bruised cheek, his father had decided that he needed to learn how to defend himself. He also suspected that his father knew _why_ he had gotten into a fight with Chris Hobbs, but they never really talked about it. Hence, as an early birthday gift, Craig had arranged for his son to receive private karate lessons.

Pausing at the door, Justin took a deep breath, and reluctantly followed his old man into the karate school. A tall, dark haired dreamboat immediately captured his attention. When the man bowed, his hands remained rigidly straight by his sides. Ten students of various ages, were sitting cross legged on the mat, intently observing their mentor. Justin couldn't help admiring the man's agility and grace, as he began to move. He reminded Justin of a panther, sexy and sleek. The intense concentration showed on the man's handsome chiseled features, as he exuded control and strength, alternately punching the air, and then leaping into a kick.

Justin had not wanted to take karate lessons, but now he was starting to change his mind. If this beautiful specimen before him was going to be his instructor, maybe this wouldn't be the torture that he thought it would be. At least he would have someone hot to look at. Justin kept repeating to himself, 'please let it be him, please let it be him'.

The man ended his demonstration the way he began it, with a bow. The men and women watching broke out into applause. The instructor did not seem to be phased by the accolades he was receiving, nor the looks of adoration from his students, both male and female. Instead, he called the class to attention using commands in another language. Then, after a respectful bow to their instructor, they were dismissed.

To Justin's delight, the gorgeous instructor walked towards them. As he came near, he extended his hand in greeting. "Mr. Taylor, nice to see you. And this young man must be your son."

"Justin, this is Mr. Kinney."

"You can call me Brian when class isn't in session," he directed to the blond young man, who gave a shy smile in return. Brian caught himself as he gave the kid a once over, trying not to be too obvious. He was enchanted by the boy's crystal blue eyes, and his youthful glow. 'Very nice indeed," he inwardly appraised.

"When we spoke the other day, you said that Justin's lessons would be at 8:30 at night," Craig reminded him.

"Yes," Brian confirmed. "I'll be your instructor for the hour session Justin, if that's okay with you and your dad." He had intended to let one of his other instructors work with Justin, but the words just blurted out of his mouth, before he could stop himself.

"That's fine," Craig announced, obviously pleased. He turned to his son. "Justin you're very lucky because Mr. Kinney, I mean Brian, is a seventh degree black belt, and has won many distinguished awards."

Craig pondered that maybe this was just what his son needed, a strong masculine influence. He had been disturbed ever since his wife had informed him that their son was gay, and that he had gotten into a conflict with another student over his sexual preference. Of course Craig dispelled her statements, saying that perhaps he was just experimenting. A son of his could never be queer. Justin just needed a little guidance and discipline.

Justin was thrilled with his good fortune. He was impressed with not only Brian's accomplishments, but his physical attributes as well. Justin knew he would jerk off tonight thinking of his beautiful instructor, with the most amazing hazel eyes.

Justin would have been surprised to know that Brian was thinking similar thoughts. He licked his lips as his eyes tracked the luscious young blond, with the cute bubble butt, saunter out the door. Brian was looking forward to working with the kid, and was getting hard at the mere thought. He definitely planned on going to Babylon tonight, the renowned gay dance club in the Pitts. He'd be sure to pick a blond haired twink to fuck tonight, so he could indulge his improper thoughts of his newly acquired student. 


	2. The First Lesson

"Justin, do you want me to drive you to the karate school?" his mother asked.

"No thanks, mom. The school's not _that_ far from our house. I think I can manage the short walk," Justin conveyed annoyingly. Why did she _always_ insist on treating him like he was ten for Christ sake. He was going to be eighteen in less than a month!

Justin eagerly entered the karate school. One of the other instructors whom he recognized from the previous day, was bidding goodnight to Brian, and then hastily retreated through the back door. Brian raised his eyebrows as he spotted his new student waiting by the entrance, and waved him over.

"Hello Justin. You're right on time. I've got your dobok right here," he announced as the young man approached him.

"Uh...dobok? Justin queried inquisitively. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what that is."

"Don't worry," Brian assured him. "You'll learn all the terminology eventually. A dobok is your uniform."

"Oh right. I should have realized that I needed to wear a karate uniform."

"Actually this form of martial arts is considered Tae Kwon Do."

"How many types of martial arts are there?"

"Too many to list," Brian chuckled, "we'd be here all day. This is a Korean form of karate which uses mostly punches and kicks. You won't have to get too close to someone to defend yourself." Brian reached behind the counter, and handed him the crisp white uniform, with a white belt.

"Thanks Brian," Justin said appreciatively.

'Shit!' Brian secretly chided himself for the silly grin that absentmindedly flashed across his face. He purposely lapsed into a serious intonation as he explained to Justin, "Once class begins, you are to respectfully regard me as Sir."

"Of course Brian, I mean Sir," Justin beamed, as he gazed into Brian's hazel orbs, which now had flecks of gold in them.

As Justin's naive eyes bore into him, Brian felt a familiar burning simmering in his loins. He sucked in a breath, and quickly adjusted himself. "You can dress in the locker room other there," he said pointing to a nearby door.

Justin anxiously departed to the locker room, and changed into the traditional garb for his first lesson.

Brian smiled at the sight of the kid when he came out of the changing area. "I'm afraid you've got to practice tying your belt properly Justin. There's a special technique you must learn. Take off your belt, and I'll show you," Brian ordered.

Justin felt like an idiot, as he handed the belt over to his teacher. There was so much he didn't know. However, he was a little startled when Brian came up behind him to demonstrate the technique on him.

"Don't turn around," Brian commanded. "It's easier if I show you this way, then you should be able to do it on your own for the next time."

As Brian's black uniform brushed up against his white one, Justin was becoming aroused. He certainly didn't want his instructor to notice his woody, especially on the first day of class, and also because he figured Brian was most likely straight. Justin squirmed a little trying to put more distance between him, and the object of his lusting, but he got chills when Brian whispered close to his ear, "there now, that should do it."

Brian was getting some weird vibes off the kid. If his gaydar was working correctly, the kid was most definitely a fag like him. That thought further served to distract him even more. He wondered if the fair haired young man in front of him was a virgin. Hmmmm...every so often, he enjoyed being someone's first and most likely best lay. Brian cleared his throat, and tried to focus on his job.

"Whenever you come into the dojang, you must bow Justin." Before the kid could ask, Brian added, " a dojang is the Korean term for a martial arts school."

He modeled the bowing to the front of the dojang. "You must also bow to your instructor."

"Yes sir," Justin said obediently. After bowing to his teacher, the instruction began. First Brian had Justin do exercises to warm-up, in preparation for the moves he was going to learn.

"If you're not sufficiently stretched, you can hurt yourself" Brian quipped. He had to suppress a laugh as he thought of the unintended double meaning.

Justin shook his head to acknowledge his understanding. Brian then directed him in performing several variations of sit-ups and push-ups, as well as some stretching. He was surprised at the kid's range of flexibility for a beginner.

After about a half hour of warming up, the sweat was pouring down Justin's flushed face.

Brian warned him, "Tonight when you go home, drink plenty of water and take a hot bath. Even though you're young, you're using muscles that haven't been used before. Tomorrow you'll be hurting a bit."

Brian stood in a scissored stance, and then stepped forward, snapping his right leg out at the knee. "This is a front kick," he informed Justin.

He had Justin practice 20 kicks with each leg. Brian only had to correct the kid once, before he would internalize it, and execute it properly.

Next, Brian showed Justin the horse riding stance. He bent his knees so he was squatting down, and held his hands in two fists at his hip. Brian decided to show him how to throw a punch correctly from the stance, since Justin appeared to have an unusually fast ability to learn. Admiring that particular character trait in the younger man, Brian commended him. This caused a huge smile to spread across Justin's adorable face.

The session was over before they knew it, and Justin bowed out, as he retired to the locker room to change to his street clothes. He was on an emotional and physical high, and he had Brian Kinney to thank for that.

The instructor watched curiously as the kid's eyes twinkled as he thanked Brian, and exited. Brian stayed behind to lock up, and turn on the alarm. He couldn't seem to shake the visions he was having of the ripe blond lying naked underneath him. Since when the fuck did _he_ ever fantasize about a twink? He could already tell that Justin Taylor was going to be trouble.


	3. The Fake Out

Justin entered the house with a silly grin on his face. He was in such a good mood, that even the sight of his homophobic father couldn't ruin it.

"How was your first lesson son?" Craig inquired, as he marveled at the strange expression on the boy's face.

"Great...just great. I can't thank you enough dad, for this amazing gift!" Justin chimed enthusiastically.

In his euphoric state, he almost floated up the stairs to his bedroom. Craig looked on, with a self-satisfied smirk. He hoped Brian would continue to be a positive influence on his first born. He _knew_ he was right when he said all that Justin needed was some discipline.

The rest of the week presented many challenges for Justin, both physically and mentally. He had to push himself to the limit, and to his surprise he savored every minute of it. Not only because he was alone with Brian for an entire hour, but because he never imagined he was capable of such demanding feats.

Even though Justin's entire being was evolving, at school things remained the same. He was still the "out" queer guy, and he was still victimized by others, especially Chris Hobbs. At times they would vandalize his possessions, rough him up, or engage in derogatory name calling, all at his expense.

His trouble with Chris began shortly after Justin gave him an impromptu hand job in the equipment room of the gym. He now regretted his impulsive actions that day, which he's sure Chris had thoroughly enjoyed. Perhaps he had enjoyed it a little too much. For ever since that day when the jock had cum in his pants with Justin's hand wrapped around his cock, he had been relentless in his vendetta against the blond. Justin often wondered if his hatred for gays was derived from the fact that he was forced to harbor his own homosexual tendencies in the closet.

Justin confided in his friend Daphne about everything. She was the hag to his fag, so to speak. Daphne was the only one who knew about his experimentation with Chris Hobbs, as well as his current crush on his martial arts instructor. Since the very first lesson, Justin gushed to his best friend about Brian Kinney, how good looking he was, what a beautiful body he had...he would go on and on.

"Oh my God," Daphne remarked. "You've got it bad for this guy Justin, and he's probably straight."

"Probably," Justin sighed, with disappointment in his voice. "Well anyway" he continued, "I want to lose my virginity to someone just like him, when I turn eighteen."

"What a birthday gift," Daphne laughed, "when you blow out your candles, you'll be wishing for a long, hard dick up your butt." She scrunched her nose at the thought of her best friend taking it up the ass.

During their second session together, Brian became acutely aware of Justin's wistful looks, and the need to impress his teacher. It had been a little over a week, when he decided to have some fun with the smitten kid. The perfect opportunity arose when he saw Justin's female friend accompany him into the dojang.

"Is it okay if my friend Daphne watches," Justin asked his handsome instructor.

"Sure, I don't mind. Why don't you have a seat over there pretty young lady." Daphne smiled and seemed absolutely thrilled at his flattering reference to her.

Brian worked his apprentice hard during their half hour of exercising. Several times, Brian demonstrated an exercise, making both Daphne and Justin drool over his toned physique. While Justin was completing his exercises, counting loudly in Korean, Brian shifted his attention to Daphne. He exuded the Kinney charm, as Justin struggled to focus his attention on what he was doing, and not try to listen to their beguiling conversation.

The latter half of the class, Brian taught Justin self defense techniques, using some of the skills he had learned. At one point, Brian had Justin in a choke hold on the mat, his body practically on top of the younger man's. Justin wouldn't have minded, if it wasn't for the simple fact that he was turning blue, as Brian's strength and speed had winded him, and he was gasping for air. Noticing that the kid was having difficulty breathing, Brian told him to tap out, signaling that he had had enough.

Justin sensed that in a way, Brian was "showing off" for Daphne. The guy appeared to be as macho as they come. Too bad. He would have to pine away for his mentor in secrecy, with no hope of the man ever reciprocating his feelings.

The minute the lesson was over, and they said their good-byes, the best friends bounded out the door together. Daphne couldn't contain her excitement as she burst out with "Oh my God...he's to die for." Justin could only shake his head in agreement.

"I told you he was hot."

"Totally," Daphne recounted.

"Yeah, the two of you were doing some major flirting," Justin intimated, his jealous feelings starting to surface.

"I don't know Justin, he was just being nice." A few seconds later, after giving it some thought, Daphne questioned with hopeful eyes, "You think so?"

"Looked like it to me," Justin said a little annoyed. 'Fuck!', it was his idea to bring Daphne to his session today. If the two of them hooked up, he would only have himself to blame.

Brian hadn't had that much fun in ages. He chuckled to himself, as he remembered the blond's reaction when he used the Kinney charisma on his unsuspecting girl friend. That would certainly keep the little brat guessing.

Brian wasn't sure why, but the kid was rapidly getting under his skin. He found that he was actually looking forward to their sessions together. If only the little shit knew what he was _really_ thinking when he had him pinned underneath him on the mat. He might have run back home to mommy and daddy with his tail between his legs.

The next day, Justin came back without his friend. Brian smirked smugly. They proceeded to have a productive session, ending on a positive note. Brian praised Justin for his mastery of the white belt form he had been teaching him the past week. After an obligatory thank you to the older man, the boy took his leave to change. He departed with a chipper goodbye, and headed home.

Realizing that he had forgotten part of his uniform in the dressing room, Justin jogged the few blocks back to the school. The door was still open, so he walked in. When he called Brian's name and didn't get a response, he decided to go ahead, and retrieve his belt from the changing area. As he slipped past the door, Justin froze in the entranceway, unable to speak. His eyes widened in shock, when he took in the incredulous sight before him.  



	4. Exposed

Justin found it difficult to reconcile the confusing scene unfolding right in front of him. His mouth was agape, as he stared at Brian, who was completely naked, and oblivious to his presence. Justin's stupefied reaction could also be attributed to the fact that his instructor was pounding mercilessly into another person's ass. The other person being a MAN!

He knew he should have let this heated scenario continue without being a voyeur, but Justin couldn't command himself to turn away. He was transfixed on the older man's butt cheeks, as his muscles clenched with each vigorous thrust. When Brian grunted as he orgasmed, his partner emitted his own noises of relief. It was then that the brunet happened to cast a look toward Justin, and then boldly acknowledged him, as his lips curled upward into an evil grin. He pulled out of the trick, and removed the condom from his dick, as he turned to confront the startled kid.

Justin blushed when he realized he had been thoroughly turned on by Brian's performance. He stammered as he tried to speak, "I...I forgot m-my belt."

"Did you enjoy the show?" Brian asked, sounding quite amused with the kid's embarrassed state.

"No, I mean yes, I mean no," Justin nervously sputtered. It was hard for him to think straight with Brian's half erect cock dangling in full view.

While Brian was dealing with the stunned young man, the trick was pulling on his clothes. As he tucked in his shirt he mumbled appreciatively to the stud of Liberty Avenue, "thanks, that was great", and made a speedy retreat. He didn't waste any time removing himself from this obviously awkward situation.

Brian nodded, and lustfully eyed the blond haired trick, as he left. Then he focused all his attention back to Justin. He was concerned about the kid because he was still a little pale, and had an odd expression adorning his face. "Sit here," he commanded his student, as he guided him to a chair just outside the locker room. "I need to wash up a minute."

For the short time Brian was cleaning up, Justin had a chance to fully absorb what he had accidentally stumbled upon. 'Fuck me', he thought to himself. From what he had witnessed, Brian Kinney was either gay or bisexual. A flash of excitement rippled through him, as he suddenly realized what that meant for him.

Brian approached Justin and took a seat next to him. "We need to talk."

"No shit," Justin exclaimed.

"I'm gay, and while I don't announce it to everyone I meet, I certainly don't hide it. It's who I am, it's how I choose to lead my life. If anyone doesn't like it, it's too fucking bad."

Justin admired Brian's 'I don't give a shit' attitude. He was totally comfortable with who he was. The young man decided right then and there that Brian Kinney would be the one to deflower him.

"I'm gay too," Justin confessed, wondering if it would surprise his teacher.

"I figured," Brian revealed.

"How could you tell?" Justin wondered earnestly.

"Let's just say that you develop a certain "gaydar" that alerts you when you come in contact with someone else who is queer."

Justin grew introspective for a moment. Then he continued, speculating, "If my father knew about you he'd freak!"

"Which is why I don't make it a point of informing everyone when they walk through that door. Besides, unless I'm fucking _them_ , it's none of their damn business."

"Do your parents know?" Brian questioned, sincerely interested in the answer.

"My mother does, and I think she told my father. Some kids at school have been bothering me, that's why my dad brought me here. He's paying for these lessons so I'll be able to defend myself. But I also think he's secretly hoping that it will make me "straight". Like it's a choice or something." Justin shook his head at his last statement. He had sensed an innate attraction to other boys from a very young age.

Brian laughed at the kid's admission. "You're probably right. If he knew I was queer, you wouldn't be here."

'I'm glad he doesn't," Justin smiled coyly. "And don't worry, I won't tell him."

"Not that I give a shit, but thanks," Brian responded. Truth was, he actually _did_ give a shit. If Justin's father knew that his son was being mentored by an out and proud gay man, he would stop him from coming here. And for some reason, Brian didn't want that to happen.

Brian examined the boy in front of him, who was smiling and appeared relaxed now. He was beautiful, and definitely ripe for his first sexual encounter. He felt strangely protective of the kid, and offered, "If you ever feel the need to talk Justin, I'm here."

"Thanks," was all Justin could think of to say. Since at the moment, he was too preoccupied with the vivid images that were running through his mind, of the older, experienced man's splendidly taut body. For if Justin had his way, Brian wouldn't only be instructing him in Tae Kwon Do, but also introducing him to the pleasures of being gay.

Brian stood up, and patted Justin on the back. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Brian."

Justin walked home deep in thought. Tonight's revelation had certainly changed his outlook on things. He was determined to get close to his gorgeous instructor. Justin was confident that the self assured man was the right one to teach him _all_ that he needed to know.

Breaking his train of thought, Craig's voice cruelly jerked him back to reality when he remarked, "You're home late Justin."

"Brian and I got caught up in a conversation," Justin replied, which was not entirely a lie. He just neglected to mention what preceeded their talk.

"That's fine son. I'm pleased that Brian is having such a positive influence on you."

"Yeah, he's certainly opened my eyes to a lot of things," Justin stated. He slyly mused to himself, _"if you only knew dad'._  



	5. Bonding Time

Justin meandered into the dojang with renewed excitement. He had anticipated his next lesson with "the master", since digesting the newly disclosed knowledge about Brian's chosen lifestyle. Justin recalled how he had sensed a special connection with Brian from their initial introduction. At least now he understood where those feelings were coming from. Their shared secret bounded them together, allowing Justin to experience a greater acceptance of who he was, through Brian's wisdom.

From the moment Justin came in through the front door, the blond radiated happiness. The older man greeted him with a wry grin and a wink. They followed their usual routine of a half hour of exercises, and a half hour of practicing the basics, as well as self defense moves. Justin was amazed at how size wasn't a factor in defending yourself. Speed, and the execution of the appropriate technique, were highly effective on anyone, regardless of their physical stature.

After class, Justin lingered around to talk with Brian. The brunet's honesty the night before had served to make Justin feel completely at ease discussing any topic with him. Justin shared how he couldn't _wait_ for Chris Hobbs to molest him again. Brian shook his head and diligently imparted the moralistic views of those studying martial arts. Honor, integrity and respect were all an integral part of that belief system.

"Therefore," Brian informed him, "you should never use your honed skills on anyone without trying other methods to reason with them first." Justin looked at him perplexed.

"You're only to fight as a last resort," Brian offered as an example. "Meaning that you should try everything in your power to avoid a physical confrontation. That's the honorable thing to do," he counseled the young man.

"In other words, when Chris and his friends are harassing me, or roughing me up, I have to turn the other cheek?" Justin questioned in disbelief.

"Yes. As much as you'd like to kick his ass, you have to prove that you are better than that."

"But he'll think that I'm a wuss, that I'm afraid to stand up to him," Justin complained.

Brian took a deep breath, and ran his fingers through the damp strands of his chestnut hair. How should he respond to the kid, who he knew was justifiably tired of being bullied. Brian had been in his shoes when he was his age, and at that time reacted in anger, using his fists. But that was before he had enrolled in the local Tae Kwon Do school, and found inner peace and spiritual guidance.

"He may think that. But at least you'll know that _you_ did the right thing," Brian reasoned.

Justin carefully regarded all of Brian's advice. He trusted him implicitly, and would try his best to resist the urge to trounce Chris Hobbs.

When Daphne found out that Brian was gay, she was disappointed, but happy for her best friend. Justin had confided in her, making her swear not to tell another living soul. "I promise," she declared sweetly, with her a hand over her heart to display her sincerity. After she accepted that fact that Brian didn't like pussy, she wholeheartedly encouraged her buddy in his pursuit of the amazing hottie with the captivating hazel eyes.

Justin was glad that he decided to entrust Daphne with his latest quest. She was always supportive, and he needed some prodding to initiate his plan. Daphne was the perfect person to give him that push. Brian Kinney may not know it yet, but he was going to be Justin's first.

Over the next week, Justin would stay late and help Brian close up as they talked. The two had developed an easy friendship. So much so, that Justin one day hinted at his desire to hook up with Brian. Brian just handled it by saying, "Your seventeen, I'm twenty-nine. You'd be far better off with a kid your own age."

Justin scoffed, and corrected him, "I'll be eighteen in a few days. And besides, what would I want with a kid who doesn't know shit?"

Brian disregarded his last statement and suggested, "You better get going, it's late."

Justin huffed in frustration, and walked away. Although he had forged a relationship with Brian, it was a far cry from the one he had envisioned. He turned to his best friend for help.

"What should I do Daph?" Justin asked, totally disheartened.

"Well you're not going to give up. As long as I've known you, if it's one thing I've always admired about you, it's your determination."

Justin nodded in agreement. Yes, he was very stubborn at times, and once he latched on to something, he didn't let go. His mother told him that he had always been that way, even as a baby.

Daphne and Justin decided that he needed to increase his efforts if he wanted to snare Brian. They giggled as they thought of things for Justin to do.

Over the next couple of days, Justin showed up to the dojang wearing skin tight outfits, that flaunted his considerable assets. When Brian noticed, all Justin would say was that a "friend" was going to meet him later, and they were going to hang out together. Brian didn't like the unfamiliar feelings that were being evoked by the thought of Justin spending time with someone else.

During their sessions, Justin would purposely bump into Brian, or get a little too close as they were exercising. He received confirmation that these subtle actions were working, when he volunteered to help Brian stretch. Standing on Brian's crossed legs to apply pressure and insure proper stretching, his crotch was suspiciously at Brian's eye level. Justin could observe the man's discomfort, and he felt a delicious twinge of satisfaction.

Justin's eighteenth birthday rolled around, and he put the rest of his plan into motion. When class ended, he invited Brian to a small celebration for the occasion. It was only going to be himself and his best friend, Daphne. They were going to go to Babylon to dance and party the night away.

Brian frowned. "You need to stay close to your friend. Babylon can be overwhelming to young impressionable minds." He added, "I might show up later for a little while, you never know."

"Be good birthday boy, and if you can't be good, be careful," Brian advised with a smirk, as he grabbed and squeezed Justin's face between his fingers. Justin smiled at his words, and watched Brian stalk away, knowing that he would most likely see the man later on that night.


	6. Taking The Bait

Justin entered the popular nightspot with Daphne. They were unprepared for the intensity of the place. The heat, and the thumpa thumpa vibrations of the music, reverberated all around them. Sweaty bodies gyrated and brushed against each other. Babylon was regaled for being a mecca for gays. Now that Justin was experiencing it firsthand, in all honesty, he found it titillating, but also a little intimidating.

They both stood there in the center of this cornucopia of spry, defined bodies, in awe of the wonderland before them. Breaking the spell, Justin nudged his best friend toward the bar to get a drink.

" _Shit_ , Justin," Daphne blushed. "Some of these guys are half naked, and practically doing it on the dance floor."

"Yeah, isn't it great," Justin voiced with delight. The approval of his new surroundings was evident in the darkening of his dilated blue orbs. He caressed his drink, tracing one finger lightly along the rim.

After about 10 minutes of ogling the eye candy from the sidelines, Daphne suggested, "Let's dance". Sliding an arm through his arm, she didn't give Justin a choice, as she commandeered him towards the dance floor. They were happily moving to the beat, when a tall, red haired guy suited up in leather, came up behind Justin. He started to rub against the blond's shapely bottom. Justin turned around to confront him.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, annoyed with the man's antics.

"Come on blondie, how 'bout taking a trip to the back room with me?"

"Back room?" What the fuck did he mean by that. Justin knew it couldn't _possibly_ be anything he would consider doing with this ogre.

"No thanks," Justin stated firmly. He was trying to remain calm, but the leather clad jerk continued to harass him. Anxious to have his way with the blond, he began to manhandle Justin, pulling him roughly by the wrist.

"Leave him alone, _asshole,"_ Daphne yelled, swatting him in an effort to help her friend.

Laughing, the man taunted the young couple, "Your friend here needs someone to show him the ropes, don't ya kid?"

Just then someone bumped into the man, jolting him with enough force to cause him to release his grip.

"The _kid_ doesn't seem to want to go with you," a commanding presence said sternly. "In fact, I think you owe the lad an apology."

The flustered man caught himself from reacting physically, when he realized that the authoritative voice belonged to Brian Kinney. He cleared his throat and faced Justin, muttering " _sorry kid_ ", before making a hasty departure.

"That was a close call," Daphne announced, obviously relieved. "You showed up just in time Brian. That guy was ready to drag Justin into the back room...whatever the heck that means." Then she quizzed curiously, "What _does_ go on in the backroom anyway?"

"Things that _you'll_ never see," Brian decreed protectively. "Well, I can see that the two of you are already causing trouble. Do I have to babysit you all evening?"

"We're fine," Justin assured the older man.

"Good," and with that Brian left them, to find a trick. He was in the mood for a swift, hard fuck, to stave off the anger he was feeling toward the leather clad dude who had accosted Justin.

Daphne and her friend watched enthralled, as Brian scanned the room for his prey. He eyed a young dark haired twink moving seductively on the dance floor. Wasting no time, Brian strolled up to him and whispered something in his ear. Ascending to the catwalk to get a better view, Daphne exclaimed, "Boy, that was fast." They managed to catch a glimpse of the pair as they disappeared towards the back room.

Brian downed his third Beam, while he targeted his second trick for the night. He passed Daphne and Justin as he maneuvered through the crowd, pausing a moment to ask, "Are you having a good time tonight?"

"The best!" Justin proclaimed loudly. Brian patted him on the shoulder and smirked. Justin's heart lurched at the unexpected contact.

A few minutes later, they were both utterly amazed, as they viewed Brian luring yet another hot young guy into the back room.

Justin frowned at Daphne, and led her off the dance floor with an exasperated huff.

"What's wrong Jus?"

"I _was_ hoping to loose my virginity tonight," Justin griped.

"You still can", Daphne encouraged him. "All you have to do is make him jealous." She pushed her friend towards the sea of buff bodies.

Brian closed his eyes and tilted his head back, as he came in the trick's mouth. Tucking in his shirt, he surfaced from the back room, to the sight of Justin sandwiched in between two hot guys. The kid seemed to be lavishing the attention. One of the hunks began trailing kisses along the nape of his neck, and Brian saw red. He stalked over to Justin, disengaging him from the two surprised, and very disappointed men. He ushered the kid over to where Daphne was waiting.

"I think it's time for you to go home, birthday boy," Brian advised.

"That's okay Brian," Daphne stated giggling. "I have my car." She dangled her keys in front of him.

What the fuck? The girl seemed more than a tad tipsy.

"I'm not ready to go home yet. I was having fun, until you so rudely interrupted my good time," Justin complained.

"Another few minutes, and they would have been fucking you in the back room," Brian admonished bitterly.

"Precisely," Justin admitted. "It's about time I experience what it's like."

Brian shook his head, and took control of the situation. First, he absconded the keys from Daphne's hand. Raising his eyebrows, he declared, "I'm driving you _both_ home. Not another word from either of you." Then Brian guided the subdued teens out the door.

The three of them loaded into Brian's black jeep. Justin strategically sat next to Brian, while Daphne astutely hopped in the back. Of course, Brian obliged Daphne when she asked to be dropped off first. As she slammed the car door shut, Brian called her over, and handed her the car keys.

"Have your friend give me a call, if you need a lift to get your car tomorrow," he offered.

Daphne nodded, and expressed her appreciation to Brian. She gave Justin a knowing glance, before she entered her house.

"Okay stud, where to now?"

"How about your place?" Justin requested brazenly.  



	7. Success at Last!

"How about _your_ place?"

Brian had to admire Justin's bravado and tenacity. Either the kid had a huge pair on him, or the couple of drinks he ingested at the club served to make his inhibitions disappear completely.

Justin flashed his pearly whites, as he gave his most coquettish look. He was hoping that Brian would grant him a birthday wish to remember.

'Why am I even hesitating', Brian thought to himself, as he felt his dick spring to life. Normally he would have been buried deep inside the kid's ass already. He certainly _wanted_ Justin. The kid was hot enough and eager enough, and age wasn't an issue anymore.

"And if I said no?" Brian posed, wondering how the blond would answer.

"You can just take me back to Babylon then. My parents think I'm spending the night at Daphne's. If _you_ don't want to fuck me, I'm sure I can find someone else who will."

Brian was getting pissed. He didn't like the idea of being manipulated. But on the other hand, he didn't want the brat to go home with some random _asshole_. In the end, Brian told himself that he only agreed to the kid's request to teach him a lesson, and keep him safe.

Justin felt triumphant when Brian possessively declared, "You're coming home with _me_."

They arrived at Brian's building in no time. Justin experienced a fluttering in his chest, as the anticipation of what lied ahead, was making him nervous. After opening the door to the loft, Brian pulled Justin inside by the front of his shirt. No sooner had he closed the loft door, when his demanding mouth came crashing down on soft, pink lips. Assaulting the kid with heated kisses, Brian thrust his tongue past Justin's teeth, probing the wet, warm cavern.

Justin was initially caught off guard with Brian's sudden fervor, and gasped for air. Pulling away from Brian for a few seconds, he drew in a labored breath or two. But then he took the man by surprise, when he lunged forward, capturing Brian's lips, and wrapping his arms tightly around the brunet's neck. The little _twat_ was actually enjoying their rough exchange, and from what Brian could feel, was becoming highly aroused.

Justin sucked on Brian's tongue, evoking sounds of pleasure from both of them. Brian grabbed a handful of blond locks, and jerked the kid's head back. He licked and nipped the crook of his neck passionately.

A fiery longing welled up inside of Justin, awakening sensations that were new and intense. He surrendered willingly to Brian's domination, and ardent advances. Brian pressed him up against the door, his hand making it's way to the bulge in the boy's pants. Caressing Justin's hardness through the material, the blond groaned in appreciation.

Brian was waiting for the kid to stop him, or ask him to slow down. But instead, Justin encouraged him to go further. When he hesitated, the kid covered Brian's hand with his own, boldly guiding it up and down his cotton bound dick.

"Brian", Justin whispered, his voice dripping with wanton lust.

"I'm gonna fuck you, I'm gonna fuck you _all_ night," Brian seductively remarked, as his hands fumbled to open the zipper of Justin's dockers.

_Shit_ , the kid was making him crazy. The irony did not escape him, as the blond seemingly had no intention of asking him to stop. His original plan of intimidating Justin so he would abandon his quest, had backfired. But by now Brian didn't care, since he was past the point of no return, with desire overtaking his body and overriding any rational thoughts.

Freeing Justin's cock, Brian took note of the impressive size for someone of his stature. His hand glided from the base to the head in smooth expert strokes. Justin leaned back against the door, with a dreamy look on his face, reveling in Brian's ministrations. The older man halted the action as he firmly grasped Justin's hand, and practically dragged him to the bed.

The kid struggled to follow in his disheveled state, almost tripping along the way. Once they reached their destination, Brian pushed him down on the bed, and stripped him of the rest of his garments. His eyes never left Justin, as he removed his own clothes next. When Brian was entirely naked, Justin was mesmerized by the man's beauty. He anxiously watched, as Brian retrieved a condom and lube from the nightstand.

Justin panicked when the older man's actions suddenly caused him to acknowledge that he was truly going to lose his virginity tonight. Brian must have read his terrified look, because he reassured the blond with a smirk, "Don't worry, I not only have a seventh degree black belt in _kicking_ ass, but _fucking_ ass too."

Justin smiled at Brian's attempt to diffuse some of his anxiety. Brian continued, explaining as he held up the lube, "This is a gay man's most valuable accessory. You never know when you might need it. And _this_...," Brian emphasized as he held the condom at Justin's eye level, " _this_ will save your life. Don't ever let _anyone_ fuck you without a condom." Brian berated himself, as he concluded at that moment, that he sounded just like a fucking public service announcement. However, in a weird way, he felt it was his duty to educate the kid.

Brian traced a finger down the length of Justin's torso, sending a chill straight to his dick. He flipped the cap of the lube open, and ordered Justin to spread his legs apart. Generously coating a finger, he slid it into the kid's quivering channel. Justin winced at the crude intrusion of Brian's digit. Brian slowly began sliding it in and out, trying to loosen the tight hole. When Justin seemed to be adjusted to the feeling, he gently inserted a second finger, causing the young man beneath him to moan. As he scissored his fingers inside the blond to stretch him, Brian bent his head down and licked the tip of Justin's swollen cock. Overwhelmed by the stimulation he was receiving, the kid began to writhe and beg, not quite sure what he was begging for.

"Please Brian, I want to know. _Fuck_ me now...please."

Unable to reign in his own desire, Brian exclaimed with lustful enthusiasm, "Then let's put an end to your damned virginity."

Removing his fingers from Justin's canal, Brian raised his eyebrows, as he caught the look of disappointment at the abrupt loss. He then deftly lifted Justin's legs onto his shoulders.

"Is it going to hurt?"

Brian answered him truthfully, "It will at first, but once you relax it will feel good, I promise."

Trusting the older man, Justin braced himself, as Brian positioned his cock at his entrance after sheathing it with the condom. He locked eyes with the kid as he thrust into him, eliciting a gasp. Justin's eyes widened as Brian considerately paused to give him some time to acclimate to his girth. Sensing his body's acceptance, Brian ventured forward, pushing deeper into Justin's channel, until his balls hit the kid's rounded bottom. Justin closed his eyes for a second, but then opened them again to engage Brian, the unspoken connection strengthening between them. Brian pulled out halfway, and then thrust back in, enveloped by the heat.

" _God,"_ Justin whimpered.

Brian rocked back and forth repeatedly entering the kid, making him moan.

" _So tight,"_ Brian announced. " _Feels so good_."

Brian leaned forward so his lips could meet Justin's. Their tongues dueled, as the more experienced man grazed Justin's sweetspot. Justin cried out in a frenetic state of ecstasy. Brian continued the torture by intensifying the speed of his thrusts. The stimulating friction of his movements crescendoed, till they were both on the verge of a climax. Brian barely had to jerk Justin's dick twice, before the kid exploded all over his hand, christening their stomachs as well. Several thrusts later, Brian shot his virile load with a grunt, his cum filling the condom.

Panting and sweaty, Brian reluctantly removed his cock from Justin's pulsating ass. Relaxing his body, Justin's erratic breathing was gradually returning to normal. A smile crept onto his face, as he wallowed in the aftereffects of his orgasm. Brian turned towards Justin, pleased at the sentiment of pure joy and contentment emanating from his younger lover. He indulged in his impulse to reach out, and encircle the smaller man in his arms. Justin sighed as he snuggled into Brian, totally satisfied to be lying here with him. He thought about how perfect this night had ended, elated with his newly acquired status as a result of Brian's expertise. After what had transpired this evening, Justin could no longer deny that he had fallen hopelessly in love with the man beside him, and would do _anything_ to be with him.  



	8. Welcome to Nirvana

Justin awoke with a smile on his face due to the amazing dream he had last night. Stretching, he yawned and opened his eyes. His unfamiliar surroundings came into focus, confirming that it had _not_ been a dream, and that he had _actually_ lost his virginity. Shifting his body, he viewed a still sleeping Brian next to him, looking gorgeous in all his glory. A warm delicious feeling flowed through him as he recalled the details of his first union with another man. Not just any man, but someone he loved and respected.

Brian stirred, and soon opened his eyes to a smiling blond.

"Hey," he greeted the kid.

"Hey," Justin answered back in a raspy voice, with a hint of emotion that Brian couldn't identify.

"How do you feel this morning?" Brian questioned, concerned that he might have been too rough the night before.

"Just great, thanks."

Although Justin _did_ feel wonderful, he also ached where his body had been invaded. He wouldn't dare tell Brian, but he treasured its significance, as it was a tangible memento of his induction into a gay lifestyle, by a man he adored.

"Was your birthday everything you wanted it to be?" Brian asked probing further.

"It was all that, and more," Justin answered truthfully, with a gleam in his eyes.

Brian grinned. Even though he was secure in his sexual prowess, for some reason, he was pleased to hear Justin affirm it.

"Come here," Brian directed his young lover, as he felt his dick responding to the kid's naivete, and youthful exuberance.

The blond inched forward, and Brian wasted no time in claiming his mouth, and allowing Justin to feel his need.

"Ready for another lesson?" Brian teased.

"Yes, please," Justin said, practically drooling with the desire to have Brian's expert hands handle him again.

"Turn over."

Justin obediently laid on his stomach. Brian then took a pillow, placing it under the boy's hips.

"I'm going to teach you what rimming is," Brian informed him in a low seductive voice.

Brian used his tongue, licking a trail between Justin's shoulder blades to the mounds of his ass. He paused for a moment at the boy's crack, and then skillfully dragged his tongue down the opening, causing Justin to gasp.

"Open your legs for me, Justin," Brian coaxed.

Once his legs were spread farther apart, Brian methodically went to work. His tongue swirled around Justin's hole, teasing it and making it quiver. Without warning, he suddenly delved the slick appendage into the opening, coating it with his saliva. The cool wetness of Brian's tongue, and the tantalizing sensations he was experiencing made Justin groan.

When Brian felt that the boy was sufficiently prepared, he reached for a condom. Rubbing his manhood against a squirming Justin, he asked in a breathy whisper, " _What do you want Justin?_ "

Brian bit down on his shoulder before the kid could answer. Justin yelped, elated with the tingling sensations that were undulating down his back and arms.

" _I want you inside of me Brian,"_ Justin pleaded.

Inspired by his answer, Brian pressed his cock up against Justin's aperture, slowly increasing the pressure to gain access. When he slipped past the first ring of muscles, he closed his eyes and sucked in his breath, luxuriating in the kid's tightness. Eager to feel the warmth totally engulf his tool, Brian continued pressing forward. He was surprised when the blond took his _own_ hand to caress the globe of Brian's ass, drawing him deeper into his body. It was as if he couldn't get enough of Brian's well endowed cock to fulfill his new found desire to be fucked up the ass, the thought driving the older man wild.

Brian began thrusting forcefully, and Justin rose slightly so he could get a better angle to push backwards to meet his thrusts. Justin squeezed his eyes shut, as he concentrated his efforts, quickening the action of his hips. Their frenzied pace, caused both of them to emit sounds of pleasure. Brian gripped Justin's hips so the kid wouldn't fall forward as he masterfully hit his prostate. Justin cried out, as the sweat dripped down both their bodies, making them glisten in the morning light.

Brian observed the kid starting to jerk himself off, and felt a tightening in his balls, signaling the beginning of his own impending orgasm. They climaxed simultaneously, with Justin's cum spurting in ribbons on the sheets in front of him, and Brian's hot load pouring into the latex sack ensconced in his young lover's ass. They both collapsed, weakened from their powerful releases, with their hearts pounding in their chests. Laying there they basked in the pure bliss for a few moments, before Brian interrupted the mood, clearing his throat to speak.

"I think we better get you home young man."

"I guess so," Justin reluctantly agreed, "but could I shower first?"

"We can't have you going home like that now, can we?" Brian proclaimed, cocking an eyebrow as his eyes traveled down the kid's exposed form.

Justin followed Brian's line of sight, noticing the dried cum on his stomach, and scrunched up his nose. He was a mess.

Brian motioned to where the bathroom was located. He watched Justin get off the bed, and walk towards the door. It took him all of five seconds to decide to get up and join him.

No sooner had Justin figured out how to turn on the shower, then Brian came up behind him. The shower stall was huge, and they were both able to fit with ample space. The water cascaded down their bodies, as Brian reached for the soap. He started to wash Justin, enjoying the sight of the soap running over his smooth unmarred skin. The suds ran down Justin's chest, and past his stomach, only to be captured in a patch of blond hair between his legs.

The visuals were aesthetically stimulating to Brian, and he began to become aroused again. Becoming aware of Brian's state, Justin took the initiative, and knelt down, eager to try his hand at servicing his lover. He had carefully studied some man-on-man sex tapes he found online, and was fairly confident that he was up to the task.

Brian was curious as to the kid's intentions, as he fearlessly kneeled in front of his protruding member. He thought to himself, ' _Okay kid, show me what you can do_ '. As if he sensed Brian's challenge, Justin encased the partially erect cock in his hand. He tugged on it a few times, feeling it stiffen before he leaned in to suckle the wet head. Brian jutted his hips forward to encourage the boy's exploration. Taking his cue, Justin let his tongue trace the underside of Brian's engorged dick. When he encountered the two dangling sacs, he took one in his mouth, and gently sucked on it. Justin heard Brian groan, and was thrilled with the effect he was having on the older man. Ensuring not to neglect any part of Brian's beautiful equipment, Justin fondled his other ball, rolling it lightly between his fingers.

Brian threw his head back against the stall, the lower half of his body tilted towards the blond. Justin returned his attention to Brian's erection, as he greedily engulfed the brunet's cock in his mouth. ' _Shit_ , the kid was a natural born cock sucker', Brian had to admit, reveling in his good fortune. Brian took one hand and clutched Justin's hair, imploring him to accept more of his manhood. Justin felt his throat relax, as Brian's dick slid further down. He moved his head up and down, stroking the cock with his mouth, with Brian's hand as guidance. A short time later, Brian succumbed to Justin's efforts, and erupted with a grunt. Justin looked up in time to see the older man's eyelids fluttering in ecstasy. After sucking him dry, he stood up to face his lover.

"Well, how'd I do?" Justin asked, emoting a devilish smirk.

"That was pretty good for your first time," Brian remarked, not wanting the kid to know the true extent of his power over him.

As they finished showering together Brian mused selfishly, 'How in the hell am I going to stay away from _this_?'  



	9. Unconventional Love

Justin strolled into the dojang with a smile pasted on his face. The kid was actually glowing. Brian hid his immediate visceral reaction, and greeted him casually. With a sturdy pat to his arm and then the traditional bow, Brian commenced their lesson as usual.

As they worked through their exercise routine, Brian kept envisioning his hands roaming and exploring Justin's warm, yielding body. He tried to convince himself that it was just the novelty of being the one to introduce his student to the joys of being gay. But it was more than that. The heat between them was undeniably strong. It even had Brian considering spending more time with Justin, to groom him as a living legacy of sorts. He had to admit, imparting his expertise to the young man appealed to him, even more with every pleasurable minute he watched Justin flex his newly toned form.

Brian thoughtfully regarded Justin's progress as he executed a series of blocks and kicks. His student was a natural, and as always, mindful to incorporate Brian's constructive criticism into improving his technique. Brian was elated that Justin had been the same way in the bedroom. From the short time he spent with the young man, Justin's libido and adventurous nature seemed to rival his own.

The lesson ended, and Justin flashed his blue eyes seductively at Brian, an obvious invitation. He then turned on his heels, and disappeared into the locker room. Brian rubbed his chin, trying to remind himself why it wouldn't be wise for him to follow the blond. His internal struggle lasted for about two minutes, before his evil, horny self won over his good, rational self, and he mischievously cracked open the locker room door.

As he entered, a partially undressed Justin turned and goaded him, "What took you so long?"

Brian's answer was to seize Justin's arms, and pin him against the wall. When he slid the kid's underwear down, the sight of Justin's sweaty youthful body, was enough to make him rock hard. With his fingertips, he collected his leaking pre-cum and smeared it at the kid's entrance. After sheathing himself, Brian proceeded to fuck him vigilantly. He repeatedly rammed into Justin, the penetration so deep, that his balls flailed harshly into the kid's smooth mounds. When Justin came, he almost lost consciousness from the intensity of his orgasm. The wind knocked out of him, his body had gone limp, and Brian held onto him, until Justin verbally assured him that he was fine. Brian couldn't fathom why he never seemed to get enough of the blond.

Much to his surprise, for the first time in a long time, Brian enjoyed having a steady fuck. A few days passed, and their sessions never failed to conclude with either Brian's dick up Justin's ass, or in his talented mouth. Justin proved to be an ideal match for him. What he lacked in experience, he made up for in his enthusiasm and stamina. Brian was amazed by how easily the young man had embraced the gay lifestyle, and entrusted him so completely.

While Justin was aware that Brian was not the relationship type, he was also cognizant that Brian had already broken several of his rules to continue seeing him. Whether they acknowledged it or not, a relationship was slowly evolving between them, in a positive, life affirming way. Justin could not say the same for his relationships in school. He was perpetually being harassed for being different, and refusing to hide his sexual orientation. On a particularly bad day, Justin decided to confide in his lover, mentor, and friend. After unloading his frustration at his situation, Brian offered some much needed advice.

"Sit down Grasshopper." Brian deliberately teased in a fake Asian accent. That managed to get a smirk out of Justin, who sat cross legged on the mat, in anticipation of Brian's words of wisdom.

Hoping to alleviate some of Justin's anxiety over his current predicament, Brian sat down directly across from him. He looked Justin squarely in the eye, and tried his best to emphatically state his position. "One should always try to resolve disputes with words, and by turning the other cheek. However, there comes a point when you must make a stand and fight back. Justin, I know you've endured being bullied and taunted, and have taken the high road. You should be commended for behaving honorably, and resisting the temptation to show off. But if a situation escalates to a physical confrontation, then it is permissible to defend yourself using your skills."

Justin looked at Brian for further clarification. He crinkled his nose, while his blue orbs focused intently on the knowledgeable man in front of him.

Brian continued to elaborate, " _Pilsung_ is a Korean term that means personal victory. Anyone who studies martial arts strives for this goal. It is a great accomplishment, something to be proud of. I'm telling you this because from what you've shared with me, I suspect that someday soon you may need to draw upon what you've learned, to defend your honor and your beliefs. Successfully doing this can help you to achieve pilsung."

Brian didn't vocalize it to Justin, but he was worried for him. Although Brian was confident in Justin's abilities, he was disturbed by the distinct possibility that Justin could be accosted by several boys at the same time.

"Thanks Brian", Justin said feeling relieved. When Brian had granted his approval for Justin to defend himself, he felt a warm tingling feeling, recognizing that the older man was concerned for his safety. Justin revered this protective side of Brian, and wished he was privy to it more often.

The senior prom was fast approaching. Justin had mustered enough courage to ask the person he really wanted to go with, but was promptly turned down. Brian had snarked that he wouldn't be caught dead at a dance with a bunch of fucking eighteen year olds. So Justin and Daphne had arranged to go together.

The day before the prom Justin told Brian about the threats he had received from Chris Hobbs. Chris had warned him to stay away from the celebration. His exact words were, "You'd be smart not to show up to the prom, Taylor. We don't want fucking faggots ruining our good time." Justin expressed his determination to attend, and not let Hobbs intimidate him. Brian's response was to remind Justin to be careful. However, unbeknownst to Justin, Brian had already planned to show up at the prom to watch over his young lover. He had an uneasy feeling something was going to transpire, and Justin might need his help.

Craig Taylor was on his way home from an exhausting business meeting. He thought he'd stop by the karate school, and offer his son a lift home. Truth was, he was curious as to the cause for the sudden change in Justin's demeanor. He was also anxious to observe firsthand how far he had advanced in his training. Brian Kinney had certainly worked wonders with the boy, and Craig was looking forward to thanking the man in person.  



	10. Deep Shit Trouble

Craig Taylor parked his Lexus, and walked the short distance to the entrance of the karate school. His son had been a defeated and scared boy the day he came home from the academy, with a bruised face and a cut lip. But over the past few months, Justin had transformed into a confident, happy young man. Craig was indebted to Brian Kinney for being a catalyst for this metamorphosis, and looked forward to expressing his gratitude.

Craig carefully opened the door and entered quietly, hoping to catch the end of Justin's lesson. He looked towards the mat, but nothing was going on. When Craig turned his attention toward the locker room, he got more than an eyeful. At the doorway to the room, he could clearly recognize his son and Brian Kinney, as they were enmeshed in a fervent kiss. Craig watched in horror, as Kinney's hand slid down to possessively grab his son's ass, while his other hand remained entangled in Justin's hair. They were grinding their hips into each other, and were so engrossed in their passion, that neither man noticed a shocked Craig Taylor gaping at them.

Justin's father was so revolted by what he was witnessing, it made him physically ill. Instead of confronting his son and his lover, he quickly made an exit. He went to the side of the building and proceeded to wretch, releasing the contents of his stomach. When Craig finally finished throwing up, he stretched out his hand to lean against the wall of the building for support, as he suddenly felt weak. He stayed like that for a few minutes, reflecting upon the disgusting scenario he had just stumbled upon. It was obvious to him that the deceivingly macho karate instructor was gay, and had cunningly seduced his naive, confused son. From the looks of it, their illicit liaison had been going on for quite some time. Craig was appalled and furious, his anger directed solely at the older man for tarnishing his firstborn. He left, still somewhat in a daze, staggering back to the car, to make his way home.

A cool breeze blew on his face reviving him, and Craig decided he would deal with this problem in his own way. As he pulled into his driveway, he vowed to make Brian Kinney regret he ever laid a hand on Justin.

The next day...

Justin had to admit that he was getting a little excited about the prom tonight. He was supposed to meet Daphne at her house by six, so her parents could take some pictures. His best friend had insisted that he match her outfit, and had gone with him to pick out a tux. She could be such a control freak at times, but he loved her to death.

As he turned on the shower to get ready, Justin couldn't help but fantasize about going to the prom with Brian. He was disappointed because it would have been his way of saying a big "fuck you" to St. James, and all the homophobic staff and students he had encountered there. But alas, it wasn't meant to be. However, he _was_ proud that he was standing up to Chris Hobbs and his crowd by attending, and that he had not let them deter him from this experience. It made him smile when he remembered Brian's reaction. After the initial display of concern, he actually saw admiration and approval emoting from Brian's expressive hazel eyes.

While Justin was preparing for his big night, Brian was entrusting his dojang into the capable hands of his lead instructor. He was secretly looking forward to seeing a dashing Justin in a tux, and the surprised look on the boy's face when Brian chose to reveal his presence. When Brian departed his school, he was so focused on his mission, that he didn't spot the two police officers that were heading his way. Brian bumped into one of them, and instinctively stepped back.

"Sorry officer," he apologized.

"Mr. Kinney?"

Brian frowned, causing his brows to furrow. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Mr. Kinney you're under arrest for contributing to the delinquency of a minor, and for the statutory rape of one Justin Taylor."

"What? I think there's been a mistake."

"No mistake, sir. We have a warrant here for your arrest. Now turn around Mr. Kinney, we have to put handcuffs on, it's procedure." Brian was not a fool, so he did what he was told. A young, cinnamon haired police officer with freckles informed him of his rights. While he vaguely listened to the Howdy Doody look-a-like's memorized speech, Brian could only shake his head in disbelief.

Craig Taylor was pacing in the den. He was anxiously awaiting a call from the precinct, telling him that they had Brian Kinney in custody. All of a sudden he heard a commotion, and went to investigate. Craig watched as his son whirled around to model his fancy attire, while his wife and daughter gasped and giggled, praising his appearance. Craig could barely look at Justin without feeling nauseous. His only comforting thought was that at this very moment, that bastard Kinney, was probably getting arrested. At least he knew that Justin wasn't going to be anywhere near that pervert tonight.

Chris Hobbs hurriedly placed the wooden baseball bat in his trunk. He had done a little pre-prom drinking with the guys, and was now late to pick up his date. Chris was not looking forward to Leslie's hissy fit. On the drive to her house, he wondered if Taylor would be bold enough to show up. The thought of the blonde at the prom angered him. He had regretted the day he let Justin touch him in a moment of weakness. There were now rumors circulating about his supposed tryst with the gay student. Taylor better not have the audacity to be there. It incensed him, partly because he had realized that he had enjoyed their brief interlude. Even though he had done his best to dispel the gossip, his friends were still a little suspicious. In any case, Chris was well prepared for any trouble that might arise this evening.

As Brian was getting booked, he glanced at the clock on the wall. The prom was officially starting in ten minutes. What if Justin had an altercation with Hobbs, or any of his friends? How was Brian going to protect him from a jail cell? _Shit!_ What the fuck was he going to do now?

Justin and Daphne entered the hall, and immediately garnered stares from their peers. Even Justin was forced to acknowledge that they made a stunning couple. The room was decorated magnificently with stars and glittering balls hanging from the ceiling. The music was blaring, and some of their fellow students were already on the dance floor.

Justin escorted Daphne down the steps to their table. He adorned a self satisfying grin, knowing that he was making a personal statement for what he believed in. Every student had the right to attend their prom, no matter what their sexual preference may be. He only wished Brian was there to share this small victory with him. He had tried to call the man before they entered the hall, but his cell phone had gone straight to voicemail. Justin figured Brian was probably at one of his regular haunts with his friends. He wondered if his gorgeous lover was even thinking about him.  



	11. In Your Face

Brian's handsome features were fraught with worry. A robust, middle aged detective whose black hair was thinning on top, read nonchalantly from a piece of paper, recounting the nature of the charges against Brian.

"Officer, there's clearly been a mistake. Justin Taylor and I are in a relationship. I've never taken advantage of him. In fact, nothing happened between us until _after_ he turned eighteen, which last I checked, is the legal age for consensual sex."

"Well Mr. Kinney, it seems that Justin's father has a drastically different version. Mr. Taylor claims that his son was a virgin, until _you_ seduced him when he was seventeen years old. According to his statement, the boy is your student, and was coerced into having sexual relations with you after hours in the school." Then the officer peered up at Brian with such disdain, that he knew he was fucked.

"Listen officer," Brian said with urgency in his voice, "I need to be somewhere right now. Someone could be in danger. If you let me just pay bail, or a fine, or whatever, I promise to come back and straighten everything out."

"I'm sorry Mr. Kinney, but you're not going _anywhere_ tonight."

Brian let out an exasperated huff. "Aren't I at least entitled to a phone call?", he sarcastically quipped.

"Go ahead, make your call," the officer said pushing the phone towards him.

Brian immediately grabbed it to dial Justin's cell phone. When he didn't get an answer, he hung up and wisely decided to call his lawyer.

Meanwhile, at the prom, Chris Hobbs tracked Justin Taylor's every move from across the room. The blonde was dancing and laughing with his close friend Daphne, and defiantly met Chris' stare. He triumphantly smiled back, causing the football star's blood to boil. Chris continued to glare at him, and recalled how his friends had teased him about Taylor's arrival. It seemed the faggot actually had a pair of balls on him.

Annoyed with his preoccupation, Chris' girlfriend hit him on the arm to gain his attention. "What's the matter with you? Chris, you've been staring at them since they walked into the hall. Maybe you should ask _him_ to dance. You're certainly not paying attention to me, but then again, I'm just your girlfriend."

"Fuck you Leslie!", Chris spewed bitterly in his half drunken state. He angrily brushed past her in search of the rest of his crew. Their nasty exchange made him realize that he was going to have to teach Taylor a lesson, and prove to everyone once and for all, that the rumors weren't true.

Justin and Daphne took a much needed break from dancing. They sat down at their table, and Daphne leaned over, and affectionately bestowed a kiss upon her childhood friend's cheek.

"Thanks for taking me Jus."

"Thanks for coming with me Daph. You know, when Brian turned me down, I didn't think I would be able to have a good time without him. But I'm really having a blast. You're the best."

Justin retrieved his cell phone from his pocket, and saw that Brian had finally called. He grinned at his friend, the excitement showing in his eyes. "Brian tried to call me. I'll be back in a little while Daphne."

"Sure, go ahead. But remember, if you're not back in 15 minutes, I'm getting a new dancing partner," Daphne warned him.

Justin chuckled and walked away in the direction of the parking lot. He wanted to go somewhere private and away from the loud music, so he could hear Brian's beautiful sexy voice. Justin hoped to transmit some of his jubilation to his lover through the phone, and entice him into continuing the celebration at the loft.

Daphne Chanders was truly thrilled for her best friend. Justin had become more self assured and comfortable in his own skin, since Brian came into his life. They seemed to be completely enamored with each other. Her eyes followed her date to the exit. Daphne was shamelessly envisioning Brian and Justin in a lip locking embrace, when she noticed something disturbing. She spied Chris Hobbs leading two of his cohorts towards the exit Justin had left from, mere seconds ago. From the expression on his face, she knew there was going to be trouble. Daphne's heart raced as she frantically cut through the crowd, trying to save her friend from harm.

Justin was leaving Brian a message, when he suddenly heard a girl scream his name. He instinctively turned just in time to see Chris Hobbs advancing towards him, wielding a baseball bat. Daphne stood frozen with fear, as Chris swung the bat at Justin's head.

Brian's angst ridden plea had inspired Melanie to fling on her coat, and run out the door. Melanie pushed her personal feelings about her son's father to the side, and replaced it with her professional persona. She prided herself on her ability to do her job. Melanie sensed that Brian was serious when he said it was a matter of life and death, and rushed to the precinct wondering what the hell was going on.

"It's about fucking time", Brian hurled at her when she entered the interrogation room.

Melanie chose to ignore his remark. "I spoke to the detective in charge of your case. It seems that Craig Taylor caught you and Justin in the act one night."

Brian raised an eyebrow. Now everything made sense. So that's how Craig had found out. No doubt the homophobic prick was out to ruin him. He wondered if Justin was aware that his father knew about them.

"Brian, he told the police that Justin will testify against you in court."

"I'm not worried about that right now. I need to get the fuck out of here. How soon can you get me released?"

"I can't," Melanie announced. "You have to stay here overnight. The judge won't set bail until tomorrow."

"Justin could be _dead_ by tomorrow!" Brian shouted.  



	12. A Night To Remember

Melanie had never seen Brian like this before. He evidently cared a great deal about this kid Justin. Could Mr. Love 'em and Leave 'em be smitten with an eighteen year old? After explaining once again to Brian why he had to spend the night in jail, he only calmed down when she promised to do something for him. He asked her to keep calling Justin's cell phone until she spoke to him. Brian's distress was so apparent, that she offered to ask a friend in the police department to check on the teen, if she couldn't reach him. Mel assured Brian that she would report back to him as soon as she had any information, and was shocked when she heard Brian softly mumble his thanks before she left.

Daphne watched terrified, as Chris Hobbs swung a baseball bat at her best friend's head. Justin's martial arts training kicked in, as he easily dodged the bat by quickly ducking. He recovered, and instinctively stretched out his leg, with a roundhouse kick to Hobb's stomach. His attacker doubled over clutching his side, as the bat fell from his hand. Justin followed up with an uppercut to his chin. The force of the blow knocked Hobbs backwards, and he stumbled to the ground, his head striking the cement with a thud.

Chris' two friends stood in shock, as they observed Justin in action. He was using some karate shit on their friend, and had succeeded in whipping his ass. Both of them went after Justin in retaliation, determined to see him go down hard.

Daphne found her voice again and yelled, "Justin, watch out!"

By now, an audience of students was gathering. They were mesmerized by Justin's unexpected bravado as he turned away from Hobbs, to boldly face his attackers.

Justin mentally reviewed what Brian had taught him when fighting against more than one assailant. He waited for the jocks to make their first move. As they circled the blond, he pivoted too, careful to keep them in his line of sight. When they moved in to attack, Justin deflected a punch with a block, and gave a palm strike in the face to the boy closest to him. He simultaneously lifted his leg to give his other attacker a powerful back kick to the groin. The stunned jock crumpled to the ground in pain clutching his balls, while the other one had blood streaming from his obviously broken nose.

One of the onlookers must have called 911, because just then sirens interrupted, as the police arrived on the scene. The crowd of students and chaperones who had witnessed the altercation broke out into cheers. Daphne ran over to Justin, flinging her arms around his neck. She was so proud of him, and the way he defended himself.

"Justin, thank God you're okay."

"Thanks to you Daph. If you hadn't called my name, Chris would have whacked me with the bat, and I'd be the one lying on the ground." He hugged his friend tightly in appreciation.

The police took Justin and Daphne's statements, and allowed them to go home. Chris and his friends were taken to the hospital, escorted by the police. Justin dropped Daphne off at her house after thanking her for the third time, for saving his life.

"You were awesome tonight Justin. I don't think anyone will be calling you a queer any time soon", Daphne teased. "Goodnight Jus."

Justin grinned smugly, pleased with the way he had handled himself in this tough situation. He couldn't wait to tell Brian. As he drove home, he tried Brian's cell phone again, but didn't get an answer. Justin was getting anxious, when the phone started to ring. He didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Justin, this is Melanie Marcus. Brian asked me to call you..."

Melanie proceeded to fill Justin in on what was going on, while Justin related his own harrowing events of the night.

"Shit, Brian was right. You were really in danger. He insisted that I get in touch with you to make sure that you were alright. I've known Brian for a long time, and I've never seen him behave like this. You must be very special to him."

Justin smiled to himself, and confessed to Melanie that he loved Brian very much. He also told her that he would handle his father, and that the charges against Brian would be dismissed by tomorrow.

Although Melanie was never Brian's biggest fan, she was glad that he had finally found someone to love. From their intensely honest conversation, Mel concluded that Justin was good for Brian, and that they were equally matched. She told the young man that she was looking forward to meeting him soon, and that Brian was very lucky to have him.

"No, I'm the lucky one," Justin assured her. "Brian is everything I've ever wanted."

Melanie hung up the phone, knowing that Brian and Justin would both be fine. Snuggling up to Lindsay she admitted, "It's fucking amazing. I never thought I'd live to see the day that Brian Kinney fell in love."

Justin pulled up to his house, eager to confront his father. He entered, and slammed the door fuming. His parents were waiting up for him.

"Justin, the principal called and told us what happened." Jennifer Taylor threw herself at her son, hugging him to her chest. She squeezed him, and let out a sigh of relief that he was okay. "Thank heavens you were able to defend yourself."

Justin pried her arms from around him. He stiffened up and looked towards his father.

"Yes, I'm thankful that I had a great instructor, who trained me well, and is responsible for saving my life."

"We owe Brian a great deal of gratitude for what he's done for you", Jennifer announced sincerely.

It was then that Justin realized she didn't have a clue as to what was really going on.

"Do you feel the same way dad?" he snarled, repulsed now by the man he used to worship. Craig remained quiet.

"Tell me dad, why did you have Brian arrested?" Justin questioned angrily, his voice beginning to get loud.

"What?" Jennifer gasped. "Craig, what is he talking about? Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because Kinney isn't what I thought he was. Turns out he's gay, and he wasted no time in seducing our son. He's been having an affair with Justin for quite some time now."

"Justin is this true?" Jennifer quizzed incredulously.

"Yes mom, Brian is gay, and we _are_ together. But he didn't seduce me, I chased after _him_. And we didn't have sex until recently."

Jennifer looked pale and she sat down, trying to digest everything she was hearing tonight.

Craig snapped at Justin, "That faggot has got you brainwashed."

"He's not a faggot, and I love him. He's taught me more about being a man than you ever have," Justin defended. With that said, he stomped out of the house, and headed straight for the precinct.


	13. One Pissed Off Twink

Brian was grateful when Melanie had her friend in the police department deliver a message to him. Although Justin had a close call at the prom, he was fine. Brian was anxious to see Justin, to validate with his own eyes that he was alright. He imagined touching the silky golden hair, and breathing in the unique scent of the younger man, as he stretched out on the cot, resigned to spending all night in the holding cell.

Justin charged into the police station with determination etched on his face. He was outraged at what his father had done, and was going to put an end to these false accusations right now. Justin confidently approached the desk sergeant, and cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"I understand you have Brian Kinney in custody. I'm Justin Taylor."

Recognition dawned on the policeman's face. "Oh yes Mr. Taylor, do you want to give us your statement?"

"Statement...no. I'm actually here to tell you that there's been a mistake."

"And how is that son?"

"Brian Kinney never seduced me, or raped me. I wanted him, and I did everything in my power to get him."

The older man scowled, looking annoyed and disgusted. "Your father told us that you would give a statement regarding the alleged abuse and violation."

"My father was wrong. He doesn't approve of our relationship, and he wanted to cause trouble for Brian, I mean Mr. Kinney. I can assure you that I was eighteen, and of legal age, at the time we started having a consensual sexual relationship."

"And he never forced you to do _anything_ against you will?" the sergeant confirmed.

"No officer."

"Are you willing to sign a statement to dismiss the charges?"

"Yes," Justin said amenably.

Justin filled out the necessary paperwork, and fidgeted impatiently on a bench while he waited for Brian to be released. He was emotionally and physically drained from the drama of the past 12 hours. Justin began biting his fingernail, when he happened to look up, and a weary, scruffy Brian came into view. Their eyes met, communicating a myriad of emotions...relief, concern, joy, love? When Brian reached Justin, he embraced him tightly, lifting him slightly off the ground. Justin closed his eyes, hugging him back with just as much vigor.

After a few moments Brian released him. He took Justin's hand in his, and before the boy could speak, suggested, "Come on, let's get out of here."

Once outside, Justin tugged at Brian's hand, causing him to turn and stare at the blond young man.

"I'm sorry for what my father did," Justin apologized, embarrassed for the man's vindictive actions.

"Sorry's bullshit. It's not your fault he found out about us, and had me arrested." Gripping Justin by the shoulders Brian inquired, "So, I heard you had an interesting night yourself."

Justin blushed shyly, wondering how Brian found out about his confrontation with Hobbs and his friends. He had been ready to brag about his victory, but changed his mind after the heated exchange at his father's house. Instead, he could only focus his thoughts on freeing a wrongly imprisoned Brian.

Brian's hazel eyes held a glint of amusement as he continued, "From what I heard, you were quite the karate kid tonight." He put his tongue in cheek, and rewarded his lover with a mischievous grin.

A sunshine smile slowly crept onto Justin's face as he realized even though Brian was mocking him, there was pride in his voice, and in the way his eyes were twinkling.

"I did alright," he admitted, barely able to contain his excitement.

"Defending yourself against three attackers, I'd say that was a commendable accomplishment. How did you get to be such a skilled martial artist?" Brian flippantly questioned. He cocked an eyebrow as he waited for Justin's retort.

"I learned from the master," Justin affectionately teased.

Brian grabbed Justin by the nape of his neck, leaning in to plant a kiss on his pale, dry lips. His mouth lingered there, as he dipped his tongue inside to savor the boy's taste. Justin sighed, and even as their lips parted, their foreheads remained pressed together.

"Before all of this transpired, I was kind of hoping we could have a post prom party at _your_ place."

In response Brian replied wryly, "To the victor goes the spoils."

They both climbed into Justin's car, and headed for the loft. Although they were both exhausted, the haggard couple was rejuvenated when they entered Brian's abode. Their ensuing lovemaking was just that, slow and sensual, and beautiful. It was the first time either one of them had experienced such pleasure, losing themselves in the intensity of their feelings, and the strong connection that had always existed.

When they both came in unison, Justin was overwhelmed with emotion, and a lone tear escaped. Brian didn't say a word. He just brushed the tear away with his thumb, and lightly kissed the remaining film of wetness on his lover's cheek. Brian thought to himself that Justin never looked more beautiful to him then at that moment. Sated from their impassioned coupling, they drifted off to a peaceful sleep, wrapped safely in each other's arms.

Brian woke up first, to a tangle of legs and arms. He didn't want to wake a still sleeping Justin, so he lay there studying the angelic boy. Brian stroked his hair, and Justin moved, curling closer into him. For the first time in a long time, Brian was completely relaxed and content. He knew he wanted to feel like this every morning.

Justin's eyelids fluttered, and he soon awoke from his fitful sleep. His eyes settled upon Brian looking at him oddly. "Good morning," he said, grinning as he stretched.

"Morning Sunshine." Brian wasn't sure what inspired him to use that nickname, but it definitely fit the subject. Justin didn't seemed to mind, as his smile grew even bigger.

Brian couldn't help his sudden impulse to bend down and start dropping kisses on Justin's soft alabaster skin. He kissed his neck, his chest, and continued trailing wet kisses down his stomach. It ended with Brian burying his face in the patch of fuzzy blond hair, making Justin arch his back in need.

Justin pushed Brian's head lower, encouraging him to make contact with the head of his swelling cock. Brian obliged him as he licked and circled the tip with his tongue. Justin squeezed his eyes shut, and groaned. He pumped the blond with his fist, as his warm, wet mouth gently glided down the stiffening member. Brian dropped his hand, as he took in Justin's full length, till it hit the back of his throat. The blond let out an appreciative gasp.

_"Oh God!"_

Brian continued his ministrations as Justin enthusiastically vocalized his approval. Justin felt himself on the verge of his release, as his balls tightened, and within seconds, he erupted into Brian's mouth. He languished in the little waves of orgasmic aftershocks, as he dreamily gazed upon Brian who was sporting an equally satisfied expression. The older man slid his body up Justin's, until he was molded against him. He combed his fingers through the blond strands of hair, and twirled them between his fingertips.

"Let's go take a shower, we must stink," Brian mused sniffing their rumpled, musty bedsheets.

"Yes sir." Justin seductively purred. "But you know how alluring it is to me when your wet naked body is in front of me. Just warning you, I might have to get down on my knees, and return the favor."

"I was counting on that," Brian insinuated enticingly. He clutched Justin's hand, pulling him off the bed in one sharp yank. They stumbled together as they raced to the bathroom, giggling like silly school children.

After they were freshly showered and fucked, Brian considered their predicament. "What's next?" he quizzed a contemplative Justin.

"I need you to come with me Brian. There's something I have to do."

Brian frowned, but was intrigued by the commitment in Justin's voice, and knew that he would agree to his request. He sensed the importance of this particular mission, and hoped it turned out the way Justin wanted it to.

 


	14. Victory is Sweet

Brian did as Justin directed without question, and followed him in his jeep. They pulled up to a vaguely familiar house not far from his dojang. As Justin pulled into the driveway, Brian fondly recalled the only other time he was here...when he gave Justin a lift home to the Taylor residence. He secured the jeep in a spot across the street, and walked over to Justin, not quite sure what the lad was going to do.  
  
Justin turned the handle of the door, with his heart pounding, as he entered the house with Brian. He knew his parents were home, because he had just returned his mother's car, and his father's car was parked in the garage. As he had anticipated, both adults came to greet him.   
  
"What the fuck is _he_ doing here?" Craig questioned angrily.  
  
"Brian is with _me_. I asked him to come. Listen dad, I'm gay, and nothing you do or say can change that. If that embarrasses you, that's _your_ problem."   
  
"Justin, this man is using you. He's a pervert."  
  
"Brian is a good, caring person, and I love him more than anything. He taught me how to stand up for myself, and be proud of who I am."   
  
As he listened to the boy defend him and their relationship to his father, Brian was in awe of Justin's amazing courage.  
  
"As long as you're living under my roof, you will not flaunt your _disgusting_ lifestyle, and you will not see this..this person ever again," Craig ordered.  
  
Justin snickered. "That's the _only_ reason I came back here. I wanted to tell you to your face that I'm moving out. After what you did to Brian, I can't live here anymore."   
  
Jennifer Taylor pleaded, "Justin can't we all sit down and try to work this out rationally?"  
  
"Sorry mom, but I have to go. As long as dad feels this way, I won't live here."  
  
Justin led Brian to his bedroom. As Brian helped him pack, Justin remained uncharacteristically silent. They were carrying his belongings to the car, when Craig unexpectedly gripped Justin roughly by the arm.   
  
"You're not going _anywhere_ Justin."  
  
Brian dropped the cardboard box he was carrying, and moved with lightening speed. In no time, he had Craig's hand off Justin, and was bending it backwards, forcing the older man to his knees. Brian garnered an ounce of satisfaction when he observed the homophobic prick wince in pain.  
  
"Don't _ever_ lay a hand on him again," he warned Craig in a deadly voice.  
  
Brian released the man with a cautioning glare. Retrieving the box, he carried Justin's things to the jeep, with Justin following closely. Craig rubbed his wrist, and was forced to watch helplessly, as his only son left his old life behind.  
  
When they were well on their way, Brian questioned Justin, "What are you going to do _now_?"  
  
"Well, considering I have no place to live, and probably no money to pay for college, I think I better get a job. And I'm sure Daph won't mind me staying at her house for a little while, until I can get my own place."  
  
Brian paused before posing his next suggestion. "You can always stay with me."  
  
"Huh?" Justin replied completely startled.   
  
"I _said_ , why don't you stay with me?"  
  
"Brian, thanks for the offer, but I don't need you feeling sorry for me."  
  
"I don't feel sorry for you. As ridiculous as this may sound, I wouldn't particularly mind it if you were around all the time. Life would certainly be interesting."  
  
Knowing that the offer was the closest admission of Brian's feelings he would ever hear, Justin smirked, "Okay, Mr. Kinney, you have yourself a roommate."  
  
The sun was setting, and Justin peered out into the breathtaking view from the loft window. It had been a long draining day. Brian stood watching for a moment, admiring the silhouette of the young man he had come to respect, and yes, even love. He padded across the hardwood floor, quietly taking his place behind his lover, and embraced him. Leaning his chin on Justin's shoulder he announced, "You did it."  
  
"Did what?" the blonde queried as he leaned back comfortably against Brian's chest.   
  
"With the way you handled yourself against those assholes at the prom, and today, standing up to your ignorant father like that, you should be proud." Brian took a deep breath and added, "You've achieved pilsung."  
  
Justin turned around, and Brian noticed the unshed tears pooling in his eyes. Deeply touched by Brian's sincere words of praise, he confessed, "But the personal victory I aspired to the most, was to capture the elusive Brian Kinney's heart."  
  
Brian felt a lump in his throat, and realized the time had arrived for him to be honest with Justin, who had valiantly bared his soul. He knew he was going to sound corny and lesbianic, but he owed it to the kid, especially if their relationship was going to work. So Brian grasped both of Justin's hands in his own, and looking straight into the brilliant blue of the young man's moist eyes, declared simply and truthfully in a voice barely above a whisper, "You had that a long time ago Sunshine."

Justin beamed as Brian's lips sought to claim his, sealing the beginning of their new life together.  
  



End file.
